Kendrick
Kendrick is the manager who funded Dallaglio’s project to develop Christabel, a musical automaton capable of playing the Phantom Scores. He is present in the ''Phantom Score'' story. __TOC__ Background Dallaglio’s plan was to use Kendrick in order to obtain necessary funds to build a musical automaton capable of playing the Phantom Scores and consequently honor the memory of his father as a craftsman. Kendrick became Christabel’s manager and invested heavily in her development and even in the construction of her own concert hall. The greedy businessman has at least one henchman, besides hiring assistants for Dallaglio. Kendrick’s ambition is having Christabel play the Utopia and turn the audience into slaves. Using the addictive composition, he wishes to lead a revolution by controlling the entire population. He knows about the Disward family and The Mystic Archives of Dantalian.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 2, volume 4. Personality Kendrick can order his henchman to kill if that’s necessary to achieve his goal to control the kingdom. He’s a cold and calculating man who ignores other’s feelings. He sees Christabel as a machine, refusing to believe that she has her own will. Appearance He’s a middle-aged businessman with an ardent and intimidating atmosphere. In the anime, he’s shown wearing a gray three-piece suit and a violet ascot tie. Kendrick also uses rings in his left hand and a walking stick. Kendrick has brown eyes and short hair with large sideburns in the adaptation.''The Mystic Archives of Dantalian'' anime, Episode 10. Plot Hugh and Dalian follow Dallaglio to the basement of the Sistine Hall. Hugh protects Dalian when one of Kendrick’s man tries to attack her with a black baton. When Hugh regained consciousness after being hit in the head, they were already tied to a chair. Kendrick shows up when Dallaglio is about to release them. His henchman is holding a black baton and a small automatic pistol, aiming it at Dallaglio. Kendrick ensures he wouldn’t hurt them, but make them part of the audience that would listen to Christabel’s performance. Hugh, as member of a noble family, is more than qualified to be a guest. Kendrick had paid for the Sistine Hall in order to attract a large number of people. Using the ''Utopia'', he would control the kingdom. He also reveals that Christabel is an automaton built with the sole purpose of playing the Phantom Score. Dallaglio tries to protect Christabel. He believes she has her own will, being more than a doll. He doesn’t want Christabel as part of Kendrick’s plan. Dallaglio threatens to publish her blueprints. Kendrick gestures with his right hand, ordering his employee to shoot Dallaglio. The manager is punishing Dallaglio for trying to take Christabel away and interfering in his plan. From now on, Kendrick would use Dallaglio’s assistants to tune the violinist automaton. Kendrick is prepared for the inauguration ceremony. He would wait inside a soundproof room with his henchman, where they wouldn’t be affected by the Utopia. However, during the performance, Christabel uses her violin to send a message telling the audience to run away. Then, she plays the Twilight, a Phantom Score that brings destruction. Kendrick and his man were the only fatalities from the collapse of the Sistine Hall. References Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters